1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is directed to a method of driving a light source, a light source apparatus for performing the method, and a display apparatus having the light source apparatus. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention are directed to a method of driving a light source for improving display quality, a light source apparatus for performing the method, and a display apparatus having the light source apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus includes an LCD panel displaying an image using optical transmittance of liquid crystal molecules and a backlight assembly disposed below the LCD panel to provide the LCD panel with light.
The LCD panel typically includes an array substrate, a color filter substrate and a liquid crystal layer. The array substrate typically includes a plurality of pixel electrodes and a plurality of thin-film transistors (TFTs) electrically connected to the pixel electrodes. The color filter substrate faces the array substrate and has a common electrode and a plurality of color filters. The liquid crystal layer is interposed between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. When an electric field generated between the pixel electrode and the common electrode is applied to the liquid crystal layer, the arrangement of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is altered to change the optical transmissivity of the liquid crystal layer, so that an image may be displayed on the LCD panel. The LCD panel displays a white image of high luminance when an optical transmittance is increased to maximum, and the LCD panel displays a black image of low luminance when the optical transmittance is decreased to minimum.
The retina of the human eye contains two types of photoreceptor cells, rods and cones. The rods are mainly active when the luminous intensity of the environment is under 1 cd/m2, and the cones are mainly active when the luminous intensity of the environment is over 30 cd/m2.
FIG. 1 is a graph illustrating the relative luminance efficiency of photoreceptor cells of an eye.
Referring to FIG. 1, a first graph V′ illustrates a luminance efficiency of a dark environment at a luminous intensity under 1 cd/m2. A second graph V illustrates a luminance efficiency of a bright environment at a luminous intensity over 30 cd/m2. According to the first and second graphs V′ and V, the photoreceptor cells of the eye are more sensitive to light at short wavelengths in a dark environment, and are more sensitive to light at long wavelengths in a bright environment. The luminance efficiency of the photoreceptor cells differs according to the luminous intensity of the environment even though a luminance of an image displayed the display apparatus is the same. Therefore, an image color may differently perceived according to the luminance.